Talk:Morgana Pendragon/@comment-460264-20180710083100
I think Morgana truly parallels Merlin, not just in hate and love, but their reactions, even in the crucial episode where he poisons her. She is complex, and a great love-to-hate/hate-to-love villain. In Season 1, both Merlin and Morgana are essentially innocent and caring. Both are against the magic ban, and are afraid of being found out. Comparatively, they react differently: Merlin publicly says nothing on the magic ban, whereas Morgana challenges Uther several times, whether out of righteousness or with logic. Merlin has had magic all his life and is largely better with his confidence and keeping it hidden; Morgana is just discovering her magic and is scared witless about the consequences. In terms of personality, Merlin nearly outs himself to help people, and in one case, outs himself to try and save Gwen, and only complains of the treatment of magical people to Gaius and aside from jokes, demonstrates no vanity excepts perhaps complaining he could solve problems with magic easily if he were allowed to. Morgana, whilst she does care for her friends, has an underlying current of vanity when she's put in court situations, and most tellingly, when Gwen's father is killed for sorcery, Morgana turns the situation into one about herself and her own pain at hiding her potential power rather than the fact her friend Gwen is the one suffering. Merlin is a witness to this, and even has to rush to save Uther from her scheme, even if she ultimately doesn't go through with it. This shows that Merlin is willing to play along with Uther to a degree in the plan for Arthur's destiny, whereas Morgana is willing to lash out for her own gratification heedless of consequence. Their treatment of Mordred is also contrasted: Merlin and Morgana do both help him because he's persecuted and sympathise. Whilst Merlin is ultimately torn between belief in destiny and belief in the good in Mordred, the latter of which wins for now, Morgana's reaction is again more about herself and how the purge of magic is affecting her, whatever the great bond between her and Mordred will be. Season 2 continues this, as Merlin is figuring out how best to go about his destiny in a place where he can't openly use his magic, nor tell anyone about it. He, like Morgana, is protecting himself, but as Gaius knows, he is also protecting Gaius as the Witchfinder episode reveals. At this point, Merlin is more confident that Arthur is unlikely to kill him for his magic, and trusts in Arthur's destiny. However, he has also had Kilgarrah warn him about Morgana's own destiny, and Gaius telling him constantly to keep his secret, so it's hardly a wonder Merlin doesn't confide in her when she needs someone to talk to. As much as he wants to believe in her, he's naturally got doubts because he's seen things in her that feed the idea that she's got a dark side. Morgana remains sympathetic at first, but in contrast to Merlin, is driven slowly mad by her magic since she feels she can't tell anyone. Even as Merlin knows and she gets help from him, she doesn't see the help Arthur could provide, nor does she see that Uther may in fact be more lenient with his beloved ward, though I will concede that even Gaius worries Uther may not be so. Significantly, when Morgana goes to the Druids, she refuses to return when Merlin asks as Uther believed she was abducted, thereby selfishly condemning the Druids who took her in. Another paradox is Mordred; Morgana incidentally endangers him when her trip to the druids, but then helps him as he plots with Alvarr instead of insisting the boy stay out of it, whilst Merlin is fearful of the future harm Mordred is said to fear and gives into this in the Alvarr incident after he's seen Mordred's power and growing darkness twice but this point. Both are complex, and complicated, and are growing into the products of the things going on about them. It is Morgause that begins to radically shift things for them. By this point, Merlin has seen Morgana plot against Uther twice, and react selfishly, even if he understands the reasons. Merlin himself has many reasons to hate Uther and lash out, but he controls himself, and this seems to be the difference, and reason why Merlin concludes Morgana is going to go dark even before she does. Morgana willingly goes to Morgause and agrees to help, perhaps still somewhat innocent, and somewhat hopeful that it's all about stopping Uther as she clearly has no issue with anyone else. But the fact is, she trusted Morgause and let her hate for Uther come out blindly. When people start falling asleep, she still won't admit her magic or think she has some part in what's going on, nor will she believe that Arthur would likely not harm her if she admitted it. Merlin is still willing to believe in her for some time during this incident, covering for her, but as she's not admitting to anything he can only get more suspicious. With the threat to Camelot, to Arthur and others he cares for, suffering from the exhaustion of the sleeping curse himself, and yes, with a push from Kilgarrah, Merlin can only conclude Morgana is in on it somehow, and as he can't get to Morgause, his only option is to poison Morgana. One alternative is to tell Arthur that Morgana has magic and see what happens, however this does not guarantee the spell being lifted if Arthur falls asleep. The other choice is to tell Morgana his suspicion that she is the source and get her to kill herself willingly. Not only is this last hope far-fetched (very few would willingly kill themselves, and Morgana has proven selfish before), Morgana has shown her willingness to harm Uther, consequences be damned, before. Merlin knows this isn't the best option, but of them all, it's the only one that's going to save Camelot. One vs. Many - Many won out. As noted above, Morgana is still caring and rather kind at this point, but she has a selfish streak and when choices have come up like this, she has leaned towards picking the one (herself) over the many (people of Camelot, who would suffer at Uther's loss and Arthur's inexperience). The linchpin of this plot was Morgause, and regardless of whether Merlin should have had more faith in Morgana's goodness, it was ultimately Morgause's choice that drove Morgana to evil before it was Merlin's. Going back further, of course, it was Uther's. But hindsight is always 20/20. By Season 3, Morgana is now in full evil-mode. Merlin is now her light counter-part, and they both have to work in secrecy and manipulation to fulfil their goals. Morgana did suffer a betrayal by Merlin, and has a right to be angry, but she seems to have chosen to focus on that over what Morgause did to her. Instead of seeing the big picture, she focuses on what Uther and Merlin did to her personally. She shoves Arthur into the same category as Uther despite always previously insisting that Arthur was vastly different, and even still noting his valour and save-the-people chivalry as she exploits it. Morgana also lumps in Gwen, despite Gwen being nothing but loyal to her. Morgana's reaction is again, all about her. Merlin, by comparison, still tries to talk to Morgana - he tries to explain himself, and even after this fails, tries to get her to at least think of those who still care for her, and who she should still care for such as Arthur and Gwen. Morgana barely considers this before rejecting it because of her own pain. Merlin actively doesn't want to hurt her, or anyone, even Uther, despite his own sufferings - his actions are about others over himself. Comparatively, Merlin is getting more fearful owing to what Morgana is doing and figuring out how to thwart her whilst keeping everyone, and himself safe, although he is willing to out himself. Morgana however, is getting more confident if not cocky and doesn't care who she hurts as long as she has power. Merlin is thinking of the long-term and how magic can be seen as neutral and acceptable, which takes patience and yes, sacrifice, often unavoidable. Morgana is only thinking short-term and doesn't seem to understand that using dark magic for selfish ends without helping the people only increases the belief that the magical ban is right. Merlin is still conflicted about Morgana, as shown by the Crystal Cave. He didn't want to kill her, and weighs her life against Uther's as Uther's is irrevocably linked to the concept of 'many'. When he sees the suffering of those who love Morgana, he decides to save her. Destiny-wise, this is bad, but it proves Merlin is still ultimately good at heart. Morgana likewise does not think of the suffering of Arthur's loved ones as she plots to get rid of him. Furthermore, Morgana ultimately refuses to acknowledge her wrongs, or the innocence of the people, blaming her own problems and everything she's done, on Uther. As a comparison with Morgana, at least Uther himself notes his mistakes with her, and that the people are innocent, and has largely shown a willingness to exonerate the falsely accused. Merlin admits his mistakes, never blames them on Kilgarrah or Gaius, and judges people on their actions more than lumping people together as all bad or all good. In Season 4, Morgana's lost almost all sanity completely in her quest to destroy and rule Camelot (she never seems clear on which it is). She claims to Dragoon/Emrys that she wants to bring back magic and it will be peaceful, but none of her actions suggest this. This is especially noticeable when she learns Arthur wants to save Uther's life with magic. If magic were to save Uther, Arthur would see that it's good, something Merlin and Gaius hope for. Arthur agrees to lift the ban to Dragoon. But Morgana is once again selfish. She wants to kill Uther for her own pain, and to weaken Arthur and Camelot for her own gain. She uses magic to ensure Uther's demise, and thus it keeps Arthur from trusting it and lifting the ban. No use of her magic ever helps anyone but herself. By contrast, Merlin is perhaps more jaded and cynical, but he still believes in hope for the future, and proves his continuing sanity as he goes about fulfilling his destiny. He tries to find a way for magic to be seen as good and the ban lifted, but with Morgana's meddling, it fails. Merlin's choice to try to heal Uther wasn't for his own benefit, but for the benefit of all magic-users. Merlin also believes that Arthur is a good ruler to all people, which is largely accurate. Another contrast is that Morgana's actions demoralise Arthur considerably and try to undercut his rule, whilst Merlin always acts to help Arthur's rule become strong and keep his belief in himself. Morgana tears Arthur and Gwen apart; Merlin subtly helps them find their way to, and back to, each other. Tellingly, despite Merlin's now solid reasons to want to kill Morgana, he doesn't take the chance in the finale as Dragoon, but merely removes her magic so she can be stopped. Morgana tries to afford her enemies no choice to live or change. Morgana's selfishness and darkness are again pointed out to her by Arthur - she is more like Uther than she cares to acknowledge, as Queen Annis also said. But Morgana is more concerned with what she wants and her own pain than taking any moment for introspection. She also won't acknowledge the hypocrisy for stating that Arthur is like Uther, when she has always said he wasn't, that she is responsible for the continuing ban on magic, and again, constantly exploiting the fact that he isn't. Gaius meanwhile has told Merlin he isn't like Morgana, and Merlin himself notes that he doesn't want to be as he feels sad for her. He takes no pleasure in harming her, except perhaps satisfaction when her magic is removed (which seems largely because his spell worked and she now can't hurt Arthur rather than happiness that she could die). Merlin also spends time on turning Arthur into a good king, the one who could unite the kingdoms, using magic largely to keep him safe and instead preferring advice and sometimes subtle manipulations instead of simply taking over himself. Magic is a resort to him, yes, but not the sole one. He looks distinctly sad when he is forced to use magic on Agravaine, and warns him not to provoke him. Morgana goes to magic as a default and delights in causing pain to everyone. It is by season 4 that Morgana is largely irredeemable and evil, and the point where she's lost reason. For Merlin, this is where he becomes firmly set in destiny, and where Morgana is truly his mortal enemy. Season 5 merely hammers Morgana's irrational hatred and evil home. She cares only for Aithusa, but again, this seems like a reflection on how Aithusa is an extension of herself and her pain. They were tortured together for being different and magical - Aithusa perhaps is a living embodiment of Morgana's suffering, which may explain why Aithusa inexplicably likes her. Aithusa is so broken he/she can't speak and follows an evil master, whilst Morgana is so drowned by everything she's ultimately done to herself she won't acknowledge it and lashes out. Morgana uses Aithusa for her power on several occasions, never truly considering how this could endanger the crippled creature. Arguably, she also cares for Mordred, but this leads once against back to her love for herself and belief in her own suffering being paramount. Even when he comes back to her after Kara's death, she is using him for her own ends - to wage war on Arthur and innocent people. She also arrogantly ignores the prophecy of Emrys being her doom when she feels she's outwitted Merlin, forgetting all the other times Merlin has proven capable of out-witting her and that the Crystal Cave is the apparent home of magic. Morgana is now only fed by her own hate and vengeance, and has largely lost any sympathy or true righteousness. By contrast, Merlin still has all his friendships, and those he can confide in like Gaius and Kilgarrah. He pins his hope on Arthur, who he views as being a good person and perhaps, better than himself rather than an extension of himself. Arthur is an embodiment of hope for everyone, not just Merlin. He believes so strongly in this, he does all he can to help Arthur achieve greatness, but he also loves Arthur as a friend and autonomous person. Merlin does have his flaws still - he has yet to tell Arthur of his magic, and has made mistakes, and he is still fearful. But this fear comes from the fact he's learned that prophecy seemingly can't be averted, from the deep hope he has in a united Albion with magic allowed, and ultimately because he doesn't want to lose his friends. When Mordred returns, it scares him, and this fear is ultimately his problem and Arthur's downfall. Merlin realises this, his mistake and fault, and still tries to fight fate, still hopeful of a better outcome for everyone. A lot of places and people have noted that Merlin ultimately cares more for Arthur than magic or other magical people, but I don't think this is the case. By trying to be rid of Mordred one way or another, especially in The Disir, that would protect Arthur and thus bring the promised peace and magic accepted. To Merlin if Arthur lives, it's win-win for himself personally, and everyone as a whole. After all, it's what he's been taught to believe, and what he believes after he sees Arthur's growth. Ultimately, Merlin, like Morgana, has a want-it-all mentality, but his want is for everyone, born of his selfless love; Morgana's want is for herself, and is born from selfishness. Ironically, Morgana's big moment of confidence, after having depowered Merlin has her rushing off to a battle begun by her hate, whilst it is simultaneously Merlin's biggest moment of doubt, and it takes love from his father and belief in himself to restore his power and confidence. Once Merlin is calm, he dishes out his power on an entire army, whilst Morgana can only injure a few at a time, and she loses focus when Merlin appears, giving her hate to scream at him, which costs her the battle. Merlin then acts to keep Arthur alive, save his friend, who means a lot to him, and everyone else, still believing in destiny and hope. Morgana, whilst apparently mourning Mordred, doesn't mention her pain at losing him when she confronts Arthur for the final time. It's about her watching her brother die, despite the fact he never did anything to earn her hate, and spends her final moments gloating. Merlin, by contrast, blames himself for how Morgana turned out, and regrets her death, showing compassion for her to the end. Ultimately, and perhaps ironically, Morgana gets to die, and her life of pain and vengeance is ended, without her ever repenting on any of it, whilst Merlin, who is the protagonist and has also suffered greatly, is left to live with the fact that his faults, however well-intentioned and not always of his doing, have cost him his best friend, their shared destiny (at least for now), his dreams, and perhaps the peace of Albion and everyone there. On top of this, Merlin has to live with this into the modern-era, waiting, alone, but with the lingering hope which is all he has left, that his best friend will come back and peace for all can still be achieved. Ultimately, the tragedy of both characters are their choices, and as a wise wizard once said, "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."